Sadistic Pumpkin
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Una pequeña niña termina en un extraño mundo, su felicidad ha sido destrozada y a ella no le queda nada ¿Podre sobrevivir a ese tétrico mundo? ¿Quién es ese chico cuya voz resuena débilmente entre sus recuerdos? Al igual que Pumpkin Syndrome esta historia esta basada en una canción de Rin y Len así que solo busquen el video subtitulado en español en youtobe.
1. La niña y el conejo

Sadistic Pumpkin

Summary: Una pequeña niña termina en un extraño mundo, su felicidad ha sido destrozada y a ella no le queda nada ¿Podre sobrevivir a ese tétrico mundo? ¿Quién es ese chico cuya voz resuena débilmente entre sus recuerdos?

**Y aquí estoy con una historia que tenia planeada hacer para Halloween basada en el video Sadistic Pumpkin, pero como el video no tiene mucho sentido que digamos me mate la cabeza planeando una historia que más o menos diera a entender los sucesos del PV, ustedes júzguenla, por eso la estoy subiendo hasta ahora.**

Capitulo 1: La niña y el conejo.

Caminando por el bosque, después de correr por su vida durante un largo rato en esa fría tarde de otoño, se encontraba una pequeña rubia quien respondía al nombre de Rin, la niña vestía con simpleza, traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba poco más debajo de las rodillas decorado con un delgado listón rojo colgando de su cuello, zapatitos negros y calcetas del mismo color que el lazo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza simulando unas orejas de conejo, el cual era claramente su animal favorito pues se aferraba fuertemente al animalito de felpa con esa figura creyendo tal vez que él podría reconfortarla.

_-No te me acerques niña inmunda._

_-Eres una pobretona ¿Quién querría jugar contigo?_

_-Lárgate de aquí, nadie te quiere ver._

_Cosas como esas y otro tipo de insultos eran comúnmente escuchadas por la pequeña de cabellos dorados, su familia era tan pobre que no podía ir a la escuela y los niños se burlaban de ella, no tenía amigos y su situación en casa no era la mejor. _

_Una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo… la mujer era golpeada por su esposo mientras la inocente niña miraba todo arrinconada en una esquina cerrado los ojos y tapándose las orejas, haciendo como si nada de eso estuviera pasando._

_Para no sentirse tan sola y tener alguien con quien poder contar ella hizo un conejito de felpa, como pudo le dio forma costurando sus partes con trapos viejos que encontraba por ahí y ese peluche era el único que le hacia compañía, alguien con quien podía hablar sin miedo a ser rechazada o recibir insultos, alguien que podía hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien a pesar de que no lo estaba y a pesar de que se trataba de un objeto inanimado, pero para ella él estaba vivo y era su único amigo, mientras a diario veía a su padre golpear a su madre y la mujer no se defendía por que estaba tan ciegamente enamorada que creía que se merecía todo lo que su esposo le hacia._

_Ella se escondía con él peluche llorando mientras evitaba ver esa escena._

_-Todo estará bien, todo estará bien-se repetía la indefensa niña._

La rubia se detuvo apretando más al conejito de felpa contra su pecho intentando hacer que no doliera e intentando no derramar más lágrimas.

_Su madre era una persona amble, ella la quería a pesar de que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas debido a que la señora trabajaba como costurera, era la que le daba sustento a la familia mientras su padre se la pasaba emborrachándose y lo odiaba por lo que le hacia a su madre, no podía hacer nada mientras miraba a la mujer ser maltratada desde que podía recordarlo, pero un día él estuvo apunto de matar a golpes a su madre y Rin quiso defenderla, se harto de la situación, de llorar y esconderse con miedo sintiéndose impotente mientras su madre era golpeada y la ira exploto dentro de ella._

_Lo mató._

_Aquel sentimiento desbordo y el poder escondido en ella emano asesinando a su padre con una ventisca de viento cortante… lo había hecho pedazos mientras su madre miraba horrorizada la escena._

_-Yo… yo no quise…-decía Rin aterrada de lo que ella misma había hecho._

_La madre no hizo ningún movimiento, seguía impactada._

_-Asesina-dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la pequeña._

_-Mamá yo…_

_-Eres una asesina Rin-dijo agarrándola de los hombros para empezar a moverla bruscamente-¡Asesinaste a tu padre! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

_-Él te quería matar, yo solo quería defenderte…-dijo la pequeña algo asustada tanto de su madre como de lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¡Él no me quería matar! ¡Me golpeo por que desobedecí sus órdenes, yo me lo merecía!-se derrumbó frente a ella._

_-Mamá…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas a la par que abrazaba más fuerte al conejo inanimado, buscando algo de calidez, calidez que hasta su propia madre le había negado, ese peluche era todo lo que le quedaba, en ese mundo ya no tenia nada más.

_Lo siguiente fue ella siendo llevada encadenada hacia la hoguera para quemarla viva mientras todas las personas la insultaban, le lanzaban piedras y la abucheaban deseando su muerte, habían puesto a su peluche a su lado pensando que seguramente era un demonio creado por ella o que tenia algún hechizo malévolo._

_-¡Muerte a la bruja! ¡Quémenla viva!-todos gritaban mientras comenzaban a prenderle fuego a la hoguera._

_-Mamá… ayúdeme-le pidió la niña en medio de ese feroz fuego que acrecentó muy rápido mientras las lagrimas no paraban de brotar, estaba asustada y débil debido a las anteriores torturas a la que la habían sometido creyendo que revelaría algunos secretos de bruja, no quería morir y su madre solo miraba su ejecución desde la primera fila-Mami, por favor…-rogó la niña esperando que su progenitora hiciera algo._

_La mujer dijo unas palabras que por la multitud enardecida no alcanzó a escuchar, pero pudo leer sus labios._

"_Arde por siempre en el infierno maldita bruja"_

_Y ahí Rin se quebró._

Miró al cielo afligida sin parar de llorar pero suprimiendo sus gritos de desesperación y dolor. Observó su entorno, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, la pequeña como pudo se trepó a un árbol, le costó trabajo debido a que estaba débil y lastimada y agradeció que el árbol tuviera ramas lo suficientemente gruesas para esconderse entre las hojas y dormir ahí arriba por un rato, necesitaba descansar un poco, de puro milagro logró salvarse de morir quemada.

Estando en lo alto podía fácilmente darse cuenta si aun la seguían persiguiendo y eso le daría más tiempo para escapar, aun que la horda de gente quizás ya se hubiera cansado de buscarla, tomaría un descanso antes de continuar, después de todo había pasado toda la mañana huyendo y necesitaba recuperar un poco de energías.

-"Bien Usagi, aquí estaremos a salvo, no te preocupes, por ahora nadie nos hará daño así que no tengas miedo"-besó la frente del peluche-"Buenas noches"-se acurrucó como pudo buscando algo de calor mientras se aferraba más fuerte a su conejito de felpa.

Limpió sus lágrimas, ya de nada servía llorar, ahora estaba sola, tenia que ver la forma de sobrevivir y valerse por si misma, estaba asustada, tenia mucho miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en nada así que solo sollozó en silencio cerrando los ojos para lentamente quedarse dormida solo para que los sucesos recientes tomaran control completo de su mente.

La noche extendió su fría manta y la niña se despertó a casusa de un viento helado y unas voces a lo lejos, tosió un poco, no le convenía que darse más tiempo sobre ese árbol podía ver el fuego de las antorchas muy cerca.

Bajo del frondoso árbol hábilmente disponiéndose a seguir con su camino estaba a punto de entrar a un lugar sin retorno, su ultimo recurso, no tenia a donde ir, ni nadie que la estuviese esperando, a nadie le importaría que ella se internara en el oscuro bosque encantado, un lugar donde los humanos no se debían internar y donde seguro ellos no la seguirían ni la encontrarían jamás, no quería entrar, pero no le quedaba más opción.

-¡Ahí esta, atrapen a la bruja!-gritó un hombre.

La niña asustada se interno en aquel tenebroso lugar esperando no ser perseguida, sin embargo la horda de gente aprovechando que eran muchos fueron tras ella seguros de que nada les sucedería mientras no se separaran. La pequeña rubia corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban, el frio golpeaba su adolorido cuerpo, el cansancio no se había disipado, estaba débil, lastimada y hambrienta, pero más que nada estaba dolida, dolida de que la persona a la que alguna vez llamó madre, a la que quiso proteger y por la que hubiera dedo su vida de haber sido necesario la entregara al pueblo declarándola una bruja.

Tan obsesionada estaba la mujer con su esposo que le guardaba rencor a su propia hija por la muerte de él, ella era tan solo una niña, una pequeña de recién cumplidos once años, debería estar durmiendo en una cama calientita en vez de huir de una horda de gente que quiere matarla en la hoguera.

Dolía… le dolía tanto el corazón que deseaba poder arrancárselo para por fin parar sus patéticas lagrimas, estaba aterrada, indefensa y había sido rodeada por aquellos aldeanos estando al borde de un gran hueco en la tierra en aquel frio y oscuro bosque.

-Parece que no tienes salida bruja-dijo quien parecía ser el líder de la horda.

-No soy una bruja-Rin retrocedió algo asustada sin tener lugar a donde ir.

-¡Atrápenla!

Los hombres se acercaron hacia ella y uno de los tipos le disparó una flecha que rozó el hombro de la chica, el impacto la hizo retroceder cayendo al oscuro hueco, lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue a aquella gente rodeando el hoyo y después solo hubo oscuridad.

.

.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, alguien repetía su nombre moviéndola suavemente, solamente despertó encontrándose en ese oscuro lugar cuyo piso parecía un enorme tablero de ajedrez y estaba iluminado por algunos extraños postes de luz que formaban un sendero en dirección a una puerta y no había nada más.

La niña se puso de pie algo asustada, notó un grave dolor en su hombro dándose cuenta que fue herida, aun cubriéndose el sector lastimado sonrió débilmente, esa herida y las del resto de su cuerpo no eran nada comparadas con el dolor que afligía su corazón, era tanto que deseaba poder arrancárselo para ya no poder sentir nada y que ya nada pudiera lastimarla.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó su pequeño peluche de felpa que se encontraba parado frente a ella.

-Solo un poco-contestó con naturalidad mirando la sangre que teñía su palma hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta que fue su conejito el que le había hablado-Tú… tú…-decía la chica impresionada sin poder hallar que decir.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes Rin?-le preguntó extrañado-¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien deseaba un amigo?

-Si… pero… ¿Desde cuando puedes hablar?-le preguntó la chica extrañada, aunque si ya había asesinado brutalmente a su padre con lo que seguramente fue magia que su peluchito de felpa hablara no debía asustarla.

-Desde que me creaste siempre he tenido conciencia viendo por todo lo que habías pasado, siempre quise poder hablarte, pero no podía, la poca magia que poseías al momento de crearme no era suficiente para que pudiera hablar o moverme, pero ahora que estamos en otra dimensión es mucho más factible.

-Entonces… yo… realmente soy una bruja-dijo impactada.

-No, no una bruja, no te rebajes al nivel de ellas, eres una Wecca, una maga buena y especial ya que aun en un mundo de magia es difícil crear vida como tú me la diste a mí.

-¿Crear vida?

-Tú me creaste, me diste vida inconscientemente por que deseabas fuertemente un amigo, alguien quien estuviera a tu lado y yo naci de tu deseo.

-Mi deseo… pues, aun así me parece algo extraño que hables.

-Si quieres no lo hago-dijo el conejo intentando complacerla.

-No, supongo que podre acostumbrarme a eso-le dijo nerviosa-Por otro lado ¿Sabes acaso… en que lugar estamos?-la preguntó la pequeña rubia poniéndose de pie.

-No exactamente, caímos por un hoyo que conectaba a otro plano dimensional, lo bueno de esto es que esos humanos ya no nos podrán encontrar-decía alegremente para subir el animo de Rin, odiaba verla triste y adoraba cuando sonreía.

-Parece que nuestra única salida de este lugar… es esa puerta de allá-la señalo a lo lejos.

-No estoy seguro de que deberíamos ir ahí-dijo el peluchito algo dudoso.

-No tenemos más opción Usagi-lo cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia esa puerta-Cualquier lugar es mejor que este o volver a casa y aunque quisiera dudo que podamos.

-Lamento no serte de mucha ayuda Rin-dijo afligido, sabiendo que en las condiciones de la niña nada podía hacer para alegrarle el día, ella tenía miedo y estaba triste, pero en esos momentos lo estaba ocultando para darle confianza, cuando debería ser él quien lo hiciera.

-Es suficiente con que me hagas compañía.

-Hmm…-asintió afirmativamente y algo dudoso el conejito.

La rubia abrió con algo de temor la puerta encontrándose con una sala iluminada de varias calabazas con una vela adentro, todos de distintas formas por todo aquel lugar.

-Estas son…-dijo Rin impresionada de ver tantas calabazas esparcidas irregularmente por el vacio.

-Deben haber miles en este lugar-dijo Usagi admirando las hermosas luces mientras la rubia caminaba a pasos lentos por el lugar-Mira, otra puerta, tal vez debamos ir por ahí-señalo el conejito, pero la pequeña se detuvo-¿Rin?

La niña se quedo hipnotizada mirando fijamente una calabaza que tenia un parche y una extraña capa morada con naranja, se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

"_Nunca debes regresar" "Aquí no estas a salvo" "Bienvenida al mundo de las calabazas" "Representan vidas" "Lo lamento Rin no volveremos a vernos" las voces recorrieron rápidamente su memoria sin darle tiempo siquiera de asimilar los recuerdos._

-Un gato negro de mariposas-dijo inconscientemente mientras su vista no se apartaba de la calabaza hasta que finalmente la voz de Usagi la saco de su trance.

-Rin ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, si, no te preocupes, no fue nada, hay que irnos.

Rin caminó hacia la puerta caminando por el lugar, puso su mano en el picaporte dudado si abrir o no.

"_Nunca debes regresar"_

Aquella voz resonó en su mente haciéndola entristecer, sabia que debía obedecer.

-No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir ¿Verdad?-susurró intentando convencerse.

-No lo hay, regresar no es una opción lo único que nos queda es avanzar-le dijo Usagi con tristeza.

-Tienes razón, después de todo sea lo que sea a lo que nos encontremos no puede ser peor que esto.

Que equivocada estaba, abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con un tétrico y retorcido mundo al que hubiera deseado jamás volver.


	2. La niña y el mago

Capitulo 2: La niña y el mago.

Arboles muertos por doquier, noche que parece no tener fin, lapidas adornando el extenso cementerio, un castillo no muy lejos y ojos rojos que parecen observar en la oscuridad, un mundo tétrico del que no se puede escapar.

Los cuervos graznan revoloteando por el lugar mientras la niña aferrada a su conejo camina intentando no sentir miedo, ignorando donde se encuentra mientras más se adentra a ese mundo que le resulta extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí, tal vez lo vio en un sueño… ese lugar al que no puede recordar.

.

.

.

La pequeña rubia a penas tenia escasos seis años de edad, lloraba intentando ocultar sus lagrimas mientras caminaba perdida por la ciudad, no sabia donde se encontraba y cuando intentaba acercarse a la gente para peguntar se alejaban de ella creyendo que era una mendiga, quería ir a ver a su trabajo a su mamá para llevarle unas manzanas que bajo de un árbol en el bosque, no eran muchas pero servía para amortiguar un poco el hambre, después de todo la señora debía estar hambrienta pues en lo que iba de la semana su padre se había gastado el dinero que ella había ganado en licor y no habían podido comprar nada de comida, durante el largo rato que dio vueltas por la ciudad no había podido hallar la sastrería y ahora ni siquiera podía llegar a casa.

La niña estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando chocó con un chico de unos trece años bien vestido, rubio, de cabellos amarrados en una pequeña cola de caballo y de hermosos ojos azules como los de ella.

-L-lo lamento-tartamudeo la pequeña avergonzada, pero lo primero que el niño logró ver fueron sus ojos llorosos.

-No, no ha sido nada ¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias-le sonrió débilmente Rin.

-Si es así entonces ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Yo… me perdí y no se como regresar a casa.

-Déjamelo a mi, yo te ayudare a regresar-sonrió estirándole la mano-¿Recuerdas más o menos por donde vives?

-Si…-dijo tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar a su lado-Vivo a la entrada del bosque templado.

-No te preocupes, te llevare hasta ahí ¿Si? Así que ya no llores-limpió las lagrimas de la rubia-Las niñas se ven más bonitas con una sonrisa.

Rin tenía ganas de llorar más, fue la primera persona que fue amable con ella, podía sentir su calidez, algo que solo su madre solía darle, quería soltar sus lagrimas pero él le dijo que una sonrisa se le vería mejor, así que sonrió para él dulcemente y ante lo bonita que se veía el chico se sonrojo.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

…

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de la pequeña rubia, durante todo el camino ambos habían estado muy cómodos hablando y riendo con el uno con el otro, se suponía que Len no debía fraternizar con humanos, pero no pudo evitar querer ayudar a esa niña, ella estaba tan sola y triste como él lo había estado, era doloroso, ella no tenia amigos.

-Bien Rin, ha sido un placer hablar contigo-el rubio notó que ella aun sostenía su mano.

-Len… ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-se atrevió a preguntar, por fin había conseguido alguien a quien podía llamar amigo pero sentía que esa seria la primera y ultima vez que lo vería, que conociera a una persona como él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El chico miró a la pequeña, tenia la extraña sensación de que ella lo necesitaba, que más quisiera que volver a verla a diario, pero no podía, él debía volver a su mundo y no debía encariñarse con una pequeña humana, él tiempo entre sus mundos corre distinto y al final ella desaparecería primero que él, los humanos eran criaturas frágiles que desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Lo lamento Rin no volveremos a vernos-dijo con tristeza notando la aflicción de la niña ante lo que ya se temía-No soy de por aquí, solo vine por un encargo.

-Ya veo…-dijo soltándolo.

-Rin…-se inclinó a su altura.

-Esta bien-contuvo las ganas de llorar y le sonrió al chico-Muchas gracias por ser amable conmigo Len-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla dejando al rubio sonrojado-Adiós-entró a toda prisa a su casa para evitar que él la viera llorar, que tontería, apenas lo conocía y ya le dolía la despedida.

…

La niña que no tenia amigos se la pasaba sus tardes internada en el bosque, lo conocía muy bien y sabia hasta donde podía llegar ya que ese bosque estaba pegado al bosque encantado y su limite era la entrada de este, se decía que todos los que entraban a el desaparecían, ella se preguntaba si era cierto y se trepaba a los arboles intentando ver lo que había más allá del limite que no podía cruzar.

Cierto día desde lo alto de un árbol en el bosque logró ver algo extraño, un gato negro que andaba por ahí internándose cada vez más en el lugar, tal vez estaba perdido por lo cual decidió bajar para ayudarlo, pero debía acercarse sigilosamente y capturarlo para llevarlo de regreso o si no él huiría.

El gato se deshizo tomando la forma de varias mariposas que se transformaron en un chico rubio.

-Len…-susurró impresionada al reconocerlo de inmediato.

El chico caminó con dirección al bosque encantado y Rin llena de curiosidad decidió seguirlo, procuró no ser descubierta por él mientras observaba cada paso que daba, no debía perderlo de vista, lo vio entrar en una madriguera y después de unos segundos se adentró tras él en ella.

No tuvo problemas en cruzar a través de ella debido a su tamaño, pero comenzaba a sentir como extrañamente la madriguera se hacia cada vez más pequeña hasta que al salir de ella notó el hueco detrás de si desaparecer.

-Rin…-llamó su atención Len mirándola muy sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… solo… yo-decía sin hallar palabras para concretar una oración.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la ayudó a pararse-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Te vi en el bosque… eras un gato negro después humano y te seguí-dijo con algo de miedo de que el chico se enojara.

-Pero se supone que los humanos no pueden cruzar a este mundo a menos que…

-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo mirando las miles de calabazas a todo su alrededor, tenían formas y tonalidades en naranjas distintas.

-Bienvenida al mundo de las calabazas, es la antesala de la dimensión de la que vengo.

-¿Dimensión? Algo así como otro mundo ¿Cierto?-preguntó la niña.

-Si, el lugar del que originalmente provengo, es un mundo muy distinto a tuyo, pero en raras ocasiones viajo al mundo de los humanos para recolectar cosas que no hay en el mío.

-¿Como lo haces? ¿Eres un mago verdad?-le preguntó entusiasmada todos los niños creen en la magia y ella a pesar de su dura vida quería creer en ella.

-Si soy un mago, la forma en que cruzo a tu mundo es a través de portales, cada determinado tiempo se abren portales entre diferentes espacios dimensionales y nuestros mundos, los tengo registrados y cuando se abren los uso para ir de un lugar a otro.

-Como el que acabamos de cruzar.

-Unos segundos más y te abrías quedado ahí atrapada-le dijo Len y suspiró-Por ahora tendremos que esperar a que el próximo portal a tú mundo se abra y eso será mañana a las doce del día, mientras tanto tendrás que venir conmigo-dijo tomando su mano.

-Len… ¿Estas molesto conmigo?-le preguntó Rin inocentemente.

-No, no es eso-se detuvo volteando a verla y se inclinó a su altura a acariciando suavemente su cabecita-Es solo que no deberías estar aquí, estoy feliz pero un poco preocupado, eso es todo, es algo complicado explicarte cosas que ni siquiera deberías saber.

-Entones ya no hare más preguntas, pero ¿podrías resolverme mi última duda?

-¿Cual es?

-Es acerca de estas calabazas ¿Por qué hay tantas en este lugar?-le preguntó Rin.

-Representan vidas-dijo poniéndose de pie para continuar caminando-Estas calabazas simbolizan la vida de las personas que habitan mi mundo, hay una por cada uno y cuando la vela dentro de las calabazas se apaga la vida de ellos se acaba.

-Entonces tú también tienes una ¿Cuál es?-le preguntó emocionada.

-Mmm…-inspeccionó a su alrededor-Esa señalo una entre el montón.

-¿La del parche y la capa morada?

-Si, esa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Es como si la calabaza tuviera mi nombre gravado y nadie más que yo lo pudiera ver.

La niña se quedo mirando una calabaza a lado de la del chico que tenia un listón blanco simulando el que ella normalmente usaba, le llamó la atención y le pareció algo extraño.

El mundo de Len estaba lleno de cosas mágicas, el chico la llevo a un hotel donde sabia que se hospedaba una buena amiga para que ahí pasaran la noche, no podía llevarla al castillo donde él vivía con su maestro por la propia seguridad de la niña, había algo raro en ella, si logró cruzar el portal significaba que no era humana y su aura emanaba magia muy cálida, una característica muy extraña aun en ese mundo, era algo completamente diferente y especial, quizás demasiado, era una magia que no cualquiera poseía y por eso mismo ella podía correr peligro, no se había percatado de ello antes debido a que en el mundo humano el rastro de magia desaparece.

-Len, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía…-se acercó su amiga Miku a saludarlo pero paro en seco al ver a la niña cuya mano sostenía.

-Miku, quería hablar contigo-le dijo el rubio, era una suerte haberla encontrado pues sabia que ese día ella reanudaría su viaje.

-No puede ser…

…

Esa noche se desató una terrible tormenta.

-No te preocupes Rin, esta bien, no te va a pasar nada-dijo abrazando a la pequeña sobre la cama mientras acariciaba su cabeza intentando tranquilizarla-Estoy aquí contigo-sintió el agarre de la niña disminuir y calmarse.

-L-Len… ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con aquella chica?-le preguntó la niña sin soltarlo, ya no sentía tanto miedo pero era reconfortante tenerlo abrazado.

-¿Nos escuchaste?-le preguntó.

-Algo... tenía que ver con caza y Weccas ¿Qué son ellas?

-Son las famosas brujas blancas, sus poderes son realmente especiales, actualmente no hay muchas de ellas y dicen que si logras quitarle a una su corazón se te concederá un deseo por eso hay muchas personas que las cazan, darían lo que fuera por obtener ese poder, ellas no mueren, pero sin corazón viven una vida sin emociones.

-¿Y eso es… lo que yo soy?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Si-la abrazó con más fuerza-Es precisamente lo que tú eres-dijo afligido, ahora ella estaba en peligro si algún cazador en la ciudad la había visto.

-Entonces… no podre quedarme contigo en este mundo ¿Cierto?-decía con tristeza intentando ser fuerte, no quería volver a ese mundo en donde no tenia a nadie, quería quedarse con Len, él era la única persona que se había preocupado por ella, sentía que debía estar a su lado, lo necesitaba.

_-_Aquí no estas a salvo.

-Yo solo quiero quedarme contigo-se aferró más a él-No necesito nada más, ni siquiera un corazón.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

-¡Si lo se!-gritó derramando lagrimas-A veces tan solo desearía no poder sentir nada.

-Rin… si no sintieras nada no podrías regalarme una cálida sonrisa-dijo alzando la vista de la rubia-No solo se iría tú tristeza si no también tú felicidad.

-¿Y si eso es algo… que para mi no existe?

.

.

.

_El mismo bosque… y la pequeña niña corría desesperada de la mano del rubio, los estaban persiguiendo, iban tras el corazón de la niña. De alguna forma se las pudieron arreglar para llegar a la puerta que guiaba al espacio donde estaban las miles de calabazas, ahí estaban a salvo… por el momento._

_El chico siguió guiando a la niña hasta encontrar el portal que llevaba de vuelta a su mundo._

_-Nunca debes regresar-dijo agarrándola de los brazos e inclinándose a su altura para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Len…_

_-Rin, pase lo que pase no debes volver, este lugar es peligroso para ti, no es seguro que te quedes y yo no podre protegerte por siempre._

_-No me quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo-le reprochó._

_-No puedes._

_-No me iré-dijo firme-No me iré de aquí._

_La puerta comenzó a retumbar siendo golpeada._

_-Perdóname por esto Rin-el chico puso una frente en la mano de la niña._

_-Len ¿que estas…?-no pudo terminar de preguntar sintiendo extremadamente pesado su cuerpo y como sus fuerzas la abandonaban cayendo poco a poco en el hechizo del chico._

_-Lo lamento, para cando despiertes todo esto quedara como un sueño…_

-Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo un hombre saliendo de ente las sombras, vestía atuendos raros con una presencia abrumadora, miraba fijamente a la niña con el conejo y sonrió de una forma maliciosa-Una wecca.

La niña retrocedió asustada ante el señor del monóculo y luego salió corriendo, tenía miedo y la inquietante sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-¡Espera un momento!-dijo el caballero-Ven aquí pequeña ¿Truco o trato?


	3. La niña y el caballero

**Pues a verdad había estado pensando sobre esta historia desde que la subi pero creo que ahora es oficial y por eso la he convertido en clasificación M, pero como eso para mi implica un lemmon pues hay la posibilidad de ponerlo al final. Bueno, según decidan**

Capitulo 3: La niña y el caballero

La niña rubia estaba encadenada en el calabozo de un oscuro castillo, respiraba con algo de dificultad, sus ropas estaban un poco rasgadas y manchadas de sangre mientras frente a ella el caballero sostenía un látigo con una sonrisa muy sádica.

-¿Lo sabias pequeña? La forma de quitarle el corazón a una Wecca es explotar una de sus emociones, pero dado a que no tengo el tiempo para cultivar cosas tan cursis como la amistad y la confianza, desgraciadamente me veo en la necesidad de ir por la vía rápida teniendo que causarte dolor y sufrimiento. Pero esto en verdad es ridículo, llevó tres días de tortura y tú en ningún momento has cedido.

Ella sonrió con tristeza enigmática y triunfante.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puede hacer?-preguntó en tono casi burlón y desafiante-Me temo señor, que usted no puede causarme más dolor que por el que ya he pasado, sus torturas realmente no son la gran cosa, los llamados "humanos" me han hecho cosas peores y usted no les llega ni a los talones.

-¡Chiquilla insolente! ¡¿Cómo te a través a hablarme de esa manera?!-la pateó en el abdomen tan fuerte que logró hacer que chocara contra la fría pared.

Rin ya debilitada, apenas logró alzarse para sentarse apoyada contra la pared y esbozar otra sonrisa melancólica pero de igual manera que la anterior logrando demostrarle que todo lo que hiciera no lograba afectarla.

-Tiene que admitirlo señor, usted a perdido.

-¿Acaso quieres morir niña?

-Je ¿Va ser usted quien va a matarme?-inquirió burlona.

-Tienes muchas agallas para hablarme de esa manera, eres igualita a tú madre Lily.

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero yo no entiendo de que esta hablando, no conozco a ninguna Lily.

-Por supuesto que no niña tonta, ella murió casi después de tenerte, Lily sabia que no iba a sobrevivir y justo por eso fue que decidió enviarte a un lugar donde no corrieras peligro, fuiste al mundo de los humanos y precisamente por eso que nadie te encontraba.

-Ja, lo dice como si mucha gente hubiera estado buscándome.

-Y así fue, todos querían tener el corazón de la última Wecca y de repente la encuentro mientras voy caminando por el bosque. Se de muy buena fuente que no es la primera vez que vuelves a este mundo. Aun sabiendo tú destino ¿Qué te hizo regresar a este tétrico lugar pequeña?

La rubia no lo miró, no era como si le fuera a decir algo importante, pero tal vez si continuaba con su plática podría descubrir información importante sobre ese mundo.

-Regrese por que no tenia opción, es casi como si todo esto ya hubiera estado predestinado, le agradezco a mi madre Lily por intentar salvarme de este mundo, pero temo que sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano aun así dudo que usted pueda conseguir algo de todo esto.

-Aun si no es tú corazón el que obtengo, me he ganado un muy buen premio, no todos los días se encuentra una Wecca con el poder especial de dar vida como tú lo hiciste con ese pequeño conejo-dijo refiriéndose a Usagi que estaba encerrado en una jaula colgando en una esquina de ese oscuro calabozo.

-¿De que le sirve algo como eso cuando es obvio que no hare uso de mi poder para usted?

-De alguna forma haré que cedas pequeña, debo admitirlo, es sorprendente la mentalidad y la voluntad inquebrantable que demuestras, pero todos tiene un talón de Aquiles y creo saber cual es el tuyo.

-¡Dígamelo señor, me muero por saberlo!-inquirió burlona.

El caballero la pateó de nuevo, esa maldita mocosa ya lo había hartado, su paciencia estaba apunto de estallar y la comenzó a golpear hasta que sintió que su ira contra ella se desvanecía, no podía matarla, no hasta que lograra cumplir su objetivo, de una u otra forma tenia que quebrar a esa niña.

Finalmente, con la pequeña inconsciente se retiró de aquel calabozo, limpiándose las manos de la sangre de la rubia.

.

.

.

Mientras dormía ella tuvo una visión, un suceso del pasado…

Ese mismo horripilante castillo, junto con todo el bosque donde ahora predominaba el negro, estaba lleno de color y vida, ahí vivía un feliz matrimonio, un joven hechicero de cabellos morados y una poderosa wecca rubia de nombre Lily.

Todo era perfecto… hasta que se presentó el caballero, con un ejercitó de espectros invadió el castillo, sirvientes murieron defendiendo a su señora incluso el hechicero perdió la vida en la batalla.

La bella mujer de rubios y largos cabellos logró huir del lugar, debilitada y sabiendo que su muerte se acercaba se interno al bosque buscando una manera de a su hija salvar, su mundo no era seguro así que cruzo uno de los portales llegando al lugar donde habitaban los humanos, con todo el pesar de su alma y con la poca vida que le quedaba, logró llegar a una pequeña casa a las afueras del bosque y manipulo la memoria de los que ahí vivían haciéndoles creer que la pequeña era su hija.

Lily murió al poco tiempo creyendo que su niña crecería sana y salva, pero que equivocada estaba, lo que le sucedería ella no se imaginaba.

Rin se despertó un poco sobresaltada, todo su cuerpo le dolía y difícilmente podía moverse, la respiración se le complicaba mientras punzadas todo su cuerpo inundaban y a pesar de eso el dolor no se comparaba con el de su rota y desencajada alma.

Sonrió adolorida para sus adentros, incluso esa mueca la lastimaba, se levanto un poco logrando con dificultad mantenerse a cuatro patas, le costaba hacer que su cuerpo obedeciera sus movimientos.

La marcas y moretones que tenia desaparecían de forma rápida, eso siempre había sido normal para la rubia desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero en ese lugar, sus heridas se curaban más rápido debido a la magia que fluía por todo ese mundo, la curación era una habilidad que muy pocas weccas tenían y una más única era su poder de crear vida.

-Rin…-susurró el conejito de felpa encerrado en lo alto de aquella equina en esa dorada jaula.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Usagi-dijo la niña logrando sentarse.

-No mientas Rin, es imposible que en este estado estés bien-el conejo abrió su jaula y saltó frente a ella, salir de la jaula era fácil, lo que no podía hacer era escapar de ese calabozo, no sin Rin, con ayuda de ella podía fácilmente salir de ahí por la pequeña rendijilla en la parte superior de donde la pequeña estaba encadenada y por la cual apenas entraba un poco de luz de luna-¿Por qué te empeñas en decirlo cuando ambos sabemos que no es cierto?-dijo en un tono un poco duro intentando no sonar tanto como un regaño, pues estaba sumamente preocupado.

-Ja ja, lo siento solo intentaba darte un poco de tranquilidad… pero supongo que no ha funcionado.

-Deberías dejar de provocar tanto a ese señor… a este paso terminara por asesinarte.

-No lo hará, mi vida vale demasiado en este mundo, no se deshará de mí hasta que obtenga lo que quiere.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que eso suceda? ¿Cuánto más podrías soportar? Si no salimos de aquí pronto…

-No hay salida para mi Usagi… y si muero… quiero agradecerte por estar siempre a mi lado-dijo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar-Me hace muy feliz el saber que naciste gracias a mi deseo y es una pena que las cosas hayan terminado así.

-¿Te vas a rendir? ¡No puedes hacer eso Rin!-dijo sintiendo las palabras de la pequeña como una despedida.

Ella lo miró… Usagi era lo único que le quedaba y algo era seguro, no podría soportar perderlo, Rin quería morir antes de volver a pasar por algo así.

-A pesar de que dije que solo eras una inservible invención mía… a pesar de que dije cosas muy hirientes… a pesar de eso sigues apoyándome-dijo con voz quebrada- De huir tú solo o incluso aliarte con el caballero pudiste ser libre… pero sigues aquí ¿Por qué?

-Fui hecho por ti… para hacerte compañía, para hacerte sentir que todo esta bien a un cuando no lo este… lo que dijiste con "él" presente, se que solo fueron mentiras, te conozco muy bien, se que lo dijiste para dejarme fuera de este asunto, pero pase lo que pase me quedaré contigo, si ya no tienes nada… si te vas a derrumbar, entonces yo seré el pilar que te sostenga-dijo intentando animarla el pequeño conejito-Aun si tus palabras fueron verdad, si para ti no soy más que un inservible experimento de tus poderes, déjame creer que son mentira, solo no niegues mi existencia… por que entonces desapareceré.

-Todo ese tiempo en el mundo humano… tú fuiste lo único que me aseguró no perder la cordura, fuiste lo único que me hizo compañía y por eso te estoy muy agradecida.

-Por favor no lo digas como si tú vida fuera a acabar aquí, hay cosas mejores que esto ¿Es que no quieres saber como es la playa? ¿No quieres bañarte en las aguas de una cascada? ¿Correr al aire libre en un campo de flores o volver a escalar los arboles más altos de los bosques? ¿Qué sucedió con esos sueños? Hallaremos una forma de escapar ¡Estoy seguro! Todo estará bien Rin, ya veras-dijo animándola a seguir con vida.

-Tienes razón-sonrió intentando de lleno ocultar su tristeza, ella no conocía el mar y aun ansiaba verlo, había un rio cerca del bosque pero Rin siempre quiso ir a las cascadas que se encontraban en el bosque, no había prados de flores y adoraba subir a los arboles, aun había cientos de cosas que quería hacer y tenia a Usagi para hacerle compañía, con eso podía ser feliz, no necesitaba nada más-Tienes mucha razón, escaparemos de esta prisión ¡No voy a rendirme y seguir en este calabozo soportando torturas! ¡Usagi vamos a…!

La niña se congelo… fue un movimiento rápido que sus ojos miraron horrorizados en cámara lenta, una ráfaga de viento corto a su conejo en dos mientras de la oscuridad el caballero salía con una gran sonrisa.

-Descubrí tú debilidad.

Dolor. Dolor intenso atacó su pecho mientras miles de recuerdos de ella con el peluche pasaban por su mente, siempre lo mantuvo consigo, platicaba con él pues era su único amigo, lo llevaba a todos lados donde iba y jugaba con él a pesar de que sabia que no tenia vida, pero todas esas veces él estuvo consiente, él la observaba y la escuchaba, siempre deseoso de mostrarle que vivía, de sacarle a esa niña aunque fuera una mínima sonrisa.

-¡USAGI!-gritó a todo plumón, un alarido tan fuerte y desgarrador que de seguro se escuchó por toda la dimensión.

Algo en Rin se quebró, ya no podía sentir más dolor, no, esa emoción fue remplazada con una completamente distinta, una muy oscura que jamás creyó que su corazón albergara o ella misma llegara a sentir.

Ira, un torrente de ira la invadió por completo, se puso de pie enojada dispuesta a atacar directamente al caballero.

-¡Espectros!-ordenó el con forma autoritaria y al instante dos de ellos salieron de la oscuridad y agarraron a la niña cada quien de un brazos sosteniéndola mientras la pequeña pataleaba intentando liberarse.

-¡Suéltenme en este mismo instante!-volteo su turba mirada y llena de enojo al caballero-¡TE MATARE! ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE LO QUE LE HICISTE A USAGI! ¡ACABARE CONTIGO!-gritó desesperada y alterada.

-Así que no es tristeza, si no ira, de igual forma es una emoción muy bella-sonrió sádicamente y esto solo hizo que Rin enfureciera.

Un viento de color azul comenzó girar en torno a la niña, la exposición de su corazón estaba comenzando, no hay nada más hermoso que el corazón de una wecca, es transparente, casi como un diamante envuelto en una bella luz y al mismo tiempo tan frágil como un cristal dependiendo la fortaleza de su dueña.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a salir de su pecho, estaba fragmentado y hecho pedazos pero la luz que lo envolvía seguía siendo muy hermoso, la niña lo reconoció, ese era su corazón, el caballero sonrió más ampliamente caminando para tomarlo, el cuerpo de la rubia aun dolía, tenia que salir de ahí rápido y no podía permitir que ese hombre tomara lo que había estado intentando ocultar.

La pequeña con un poco de uso de magia de fuego quemó a los espectros que la aprisionaban y se apresuró a llegar a su corazón con algo de dificultad, el caballero avanzó con mayor rapidez extendiendo la mano que tocó aquel fragmentado cristal al mismo tiempo que la niña quien seguía envuelta en viento y al llegar al corazón y tocarlo ella solo logró conseguir un par de fragmentos antes de desaparecer.

El hombre del monóculo tomó el cristal, le hacia falta un par de fragmentos, no estaba completo y de esa forma no iba a funcionar, frunció el ceño claramente enojado.

-¡Espectros! ¡Tráiganme a esa mocosa en este mismo instante! ¡No pudo haber ido lejos!-gritó enfurecido haciendo su camino fuera de ese oscuro calabozo.

Rin aun podía ver detrás de ella el castillo, tenía que darse prisa y alejarse lo más posible, los fragmentos de su corazón que había logrado recuperar entraron a su pecho, adolorida siguió corriendo pero podía sentir como sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que no era perseguida sin embargo antes de voltear de nuevo al frente chocó cayendo al piso.

La niña con dificultad quiso levantarse pero no podría, alzó la vista con algo de miedo solo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules inconfundibles a primera vista.

¿Reunión feliz?


End file.
